


Cover Art for 'The Gilded Cage" by BeautifulFiction

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	Cover Art for 'The Gilded Cage" by BeautifulFiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/gifts), [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Gilded Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103555) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/cover%20golden%20cage_zpssfxffx4y.jpg.html)


End file.
